<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The view of your back, As you walk by Mintyxxchuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257222">The view of your back, As you walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu'>Mintyxxchuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10LastStarsWithTXT [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fear, First Meetings, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt Huening Kai, M/M, Misunderstandings, Piano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable, him falling in love.</p>
<p>did he expect the boy to feel the same? Never.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Huening Kai did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10LastStarsWithTXT [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>10LastStarsWithTXT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The view of your back, As you walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the late entry! But today is Beomkai day so enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started in the rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was cold and the shelter he had taken refugee under wasn't keeping the cold away. Choi Beomgyu pouted as he waited for the rain to cease so he could go home. He looked around in boredom then slowly lifted his hand out of his shelter. The boy smiled softly when the rain dropped onto his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too absorbed in what he was doing, he failed to notice someone else taking refugee in his temporary shelter until he heard someone sneeze. Beomgyu turned his head and he had to lift his chin to properly look at the stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stranger is taller than him by a few inches and he is probably the most handsome guy Beomgyu had ever met. His fluffy hair was dripping with water and he was completely soaked. The boy's attention was on the road before them, trembling from the cold. Beomgyu was hit with pity when he heard the boy sneeze again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took his jacket off, careful not to alert the strange who seemed to be deep in his thoughts to even notice him. Beomgyu then proceeded to drape his jacket over the taller's shoulders, wincing when the boy flinched in surprise. The boy met his eyes and Beomgyu noticed the name tag pinned onto his soaked uniform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huening Kai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently the boy went to his school too. Beomgyu wondered why he'd never seen him before but maybe the boy was in a different year than him which made sense. He smiled awkwardly, and he knew it looked more like a grimace than an actual smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You need it more than i do," Beomgyu said monotonously. The stranger— Huening Kai— bit his lower lip, looking abashed by Beomgyu's action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Beomgyu sunbaenim,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, the boy knew him and was younger? Beomgyu filed it in his mind before he smiled, genuine this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're welcome,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a room on the same floor as his classroom. Nobody really visited there as they believed it was haunted— But Beomgyu knew different. Every lunch period, he found himself inside the room that used to be a music room with a huge piano in the middle of the relatively empty room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there was one thing that Beomgyu really loved, it would be music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, of course, he'd spend every time he got to play the piano in the supposedly haunted music room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that day had been different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because when Beomgyu opened the door, a melody escaped and he saw a back turned against the door, probably the source of the music. The boy playing his piano was familiar and he tentatively approached him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The piano stopped abruptly when Beomgyu stood right next to the boy. To his surprise, it was none other than the junior he had met in the rain. Huening Kai regarded him sheepishly before he scooted over and Beomgyu took it as a sign to sit next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to play it with me?," Huening Kai asked shyly and Beomgyu raised his eyebrows in surprise. The younger looked away, red all over as he pressed his fingers down onto the piano tiles. A familiar rhythm escaped the piano and Beomgyu hesitantly pressed his fingers onto the tiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He winced when he pressed the wrong one but Huening Kai laughed, giving him an encouraging look that made him try again. Beomgyu played again, and this time, their fingers worked together to create a beautiful harmony. The boy could not stop himself from glancing at Huening Kai as they played.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the day Beomgyu had fallen in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They would come to the music room every day— growing closer than Beomgyu would've ever expected. They worked so beautifully together and deep down, Beomgyu was convinced that they were meant to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huening Kai was beautiful. Someone he could imagine spending the rest of his life with. The boy was witty, intelligent in his own way and had a unique view of the world that changed Beomgyu's perspective. The world was never dull in Huening Kai's eyes, an innocence that Beomgyu had lost long ago thrived in the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was inevitable, him falling in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>did he expect the boy to feel the same? Never.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Huening Kai did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened on another rainy day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them were in the music room again, eating their lunch together. After, they took their positions on the bench before the piano. This time, Beomgyu led the harmony and Huening Kai joined, playfully hitting the wrong notes to piss the older off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu had turned to Huening Kai to tickle him and he did, but like another scene from a K-drama, he lost his balance and he fell backwards. Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huening Kai had wrapped his arm around his waist, stabilizing them but they were too close that Beomgyu could count the eyelashes on Huening Kai's eyes individually. His heart was racing and he secretly prayed that the younger could not hear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Huening Kai? Well, he was just staring into Beomgyu's eyes before his eyes flickered to Beomgyu's lips. It happened so fast but Beomgyu froze the moment Huening Kai leaned in and closed the gap, pressing his lips against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huening Kai almost moved away when Beomgyu didn't react but the older stopped him by wrapping his arms around the taller's shoulders and kissed back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started touching each other more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Innocent kisses stolen in between playing piano and fooling around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Planning a future where they both were married and had dogs together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huening Kai became his other half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until he wasn't anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Graduation came and Beomgyu's lover was no where to be seen. He went into the music room as usual and saw the younger by the piano, staring at the wall with tears on his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day that freed Beomgyu from high school and should've made him happy took a turn when Huening Kai had admitted his insecurities of Beomgyu moving on without him once he left for university.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know if i can live without seeing you every day hyung," the coward had said and Beomgyu had felt resentment as Huening Kai took his heart and shattered it into pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the day Huening Kai broke his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five years later and Beomgyu still thinks about Huening Kai. After a lot of reflecting, maybe Huening Kai had been correct about their relationship. Maybe he wasn't. But Huening Kai still remains his first love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imagine his surprise when he visits the school one day and his teachers told him that a junior had been visiting the music room every week without missing a week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was his name? Ah, Huening Kai. He never stopped coming. I asked him once about it and he said that he was waiting. He came by today but I'm not sure—,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beomgyu runs before his teacher could finish his sentence. He runs down empty hallways and up the stairs that led to his old classroom. He didn't stop running until he reaches music room, panting and exhausted from the run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door is slightly ajar and he hears a very familiar melody escaping the room. Taking a deep breath, Beomgyu opens the door and steps inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music room hasn't changed one bit, he notes as he glances briefly around the room before his eyes land on a familiar back sitting by the piano. He approaches tentatively, heart pounding in his chest before he stops right next to the person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time slows as the person stops playing and Beomgyu vaguely sees a younger version of Huening Kai doing the same thing when they first met in the music room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Older Huening Kai smiles at him and Beomgyu is hit with longing for the boy playing the piano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to play it with me?,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He falls in love again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments! </p>
<p>Follow me on twt @/miintaexty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>